battle to win!
by Newinstyle
Summary: What happens when the 39 clues people gets stucks into the past. They have to find all clues to get them back . will they exceed or fail. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AMY'S POV**

I was ready to go to sleep when i heard a knock on my bedroom, at the Cairo hotel. "Could it be Dan or Nellie. " I thought they all ready went to sleep I said. I opened the door my bedroom, Now one was there? I thought then there was a knock on the hotel room door. I was so sacred as ever. I open the door to find a woman from the front desk. " Hello " she said . "W-What do y-you want" I stuttered. " There's a letter for your brother" said the lady. I waited for the letter. " Well w-where's the l-letter" I said. " We need you first" said a boy " W-what - wait " I said. Then all of a sudden the boy took me in his arms. I screamed **'let me go'**. But it was no use.

**DAN'S POV**

I woke up by a voice of a girl scream. I went out of my room and saw Amy in a boy's arms. "**AMY** " I screamed " Let her go **NOW** " I said.

"No" said the boy.

Then I realise who it was. "Wait **JOHNA**" I said. " He saw through my fake identity, **RUN** " Whispered Jonah

**JOHNA'S POV**

I was running with Amy in my arm's screaming to her brother. Dan was running after us. People were starting to stare or begging to figure out whats happening. Then I went outside the Cairo hotel and there was a black limo out side. "Perfect" I said. " **DAN HELP ME**" screamed Amy. Now people was starting to call 911. " People have to start bugging me in my business. I ran up to the limo and opened the door and shoved Amy inside and went inside. When I shut the door , the car started going. Then I saw Dan was very angry and the police was talking to him. " **ARE YOU CRAZY** - you're not alone are you " Amy said. " No I'm not" I said.

**REVIEW/COMMENT OR NO NEXT CHAPTER TOMMOROW**


	2. A BLACK HOLE

**Story Idea by my sister, battle to win!**

**Hope you like the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES, but now just relaxes and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**AMY'S P.O.V**

I turned around to see , the one and only Ian and Natalie Kabra.

Then I started to run to the side door and tryed to open it, but it was safety locked.

" what do you want" I said angrily.

" oh, we want to bring you to London to make your brother follow you" Said Natalie

" we also presume that the next clue is in ENGLAND" Said Ian.

" B-b-but, HOW DO YOU THINK DAN WILL FOLLOW ME" I screamed.

" Oh, your his sister" Said Natalie

By then I was so angry,

I didn't know what was coming up next.

* * *

**DANS P.O.V**

I was talking to the police. I couldn't tell him the truth, could I?

Then all of a sudden Nellie Gomez showed up.

" What happened here " said Nellie.

" Amy was kidnapped by Jonah Wizard" Dan whispered.

" are you kidding , those Wizards no litt-" Said Nellie but was cut of by Dan's phone buzzing.

Dan took out his phone and it said:_ 1 new message_

_DAN,_

_The Kabras and Jonah are taking me too London , at the Kabra's Mansion. When they get out of my room I'll try to sneak out of the window._

_I'll meet you at Big Ben , Amy ( hurry)._

"We have to hurry to London, England" I said.

" let go" said Nellie

So we got into a car and drove to the airport and went off to London.

* * *

**( Still Dan's P.O.V)**

I went to Big Ben, alone and when I arrived Amy was surrounded by Ian, Natalie, Jonah.

" how did you - but Amy send me a message" I said

" The massage, oh I took Amy's phone and wrote that massage to get you here" said Natalie

' but that unfair you can't - wait is that the Holt and Alistair and also IRINA" I said

" What " said all of them.

Then I saw Amy sneak away and ran over to me. Then all of them turned back and saw Amy was next to me.

Then we started to run into Big Ben as all the other people,( Kabras, Holts, Wizard, Oh and Irina) were running after us.

We ran up to the top, to the bell and then to find are self trapped by all are other rivals.

Then all of a sudden Amy was sucked into a back space into the wall and Ian ran in to save her. After a couple of minutes they didn't come back, but then all of us was sucked in to the black room too.

The strange thing that happened was that Amy and Ian were the last ones to Land on the platform.

Then I started to know that we where at Graces funeral. We were stuck in the PAST, and to get back we had to win this battle and find all the clues that leads us home.

Then something started to glow and was coming near us.

" W-whats t-that" Amy stuttered, scared as ever.

" I don't know, I don't know" said Ian

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I want 5 review, if you want to read the next chapter!**

* * *


End file.
